Gluttony
A single figure in dark green dress sits alone in a vast, white room; the figure, an elven woman of light complexion, could be considered beutiful, except for her gaunt, malnourished mein, and the room is unadorned, simple, as is the women in the green dress. Her eyes are dark, almost pitch-black, and trace every movement you make through her domain as she sits, alone, waiting patiently for you to draw near. Gluttony is one of the seven Principalities of Hell in ''Wheel of Fire. ''She is the most alien and aloof of the seven, apart from perhaps Pride, and prefers to take advantage of mortals rather then plot against her peers in her search for power. Personality Gluttoy is simple, direct, and ruthless. Where her peers enjoy their scheming and various manifestations, Gluttony is consistent and uncaring of such details. Where others in Hell might deceive and connive, Gluttony goes for the throat and figures out the rest later. Where others at least entertain the smallest trappings of mortal existence, Gluttony regards anything but the pure pursuit of power as frivolous and malignant. This makes dealing with Gluttony refreshingly straightforward, but also highly dangerous: if she concludes you're worth more to her consumed than alive, then there is no second guessing, no appeal, just another task to take care of on her descent to power in Hell. It is an open secret that, far back in the past, Gluttony challenged Pride for supremacy in Hell. The details of their struggle are unconfirmed, but the end result was shocking: Gluttony lost, but Pride spared her life - presumably, anyways. Why Pride was unwilling or unable to end Gluttony is unknown, though Gluttony has since then avoided coming into conflict with the interests of her peers, preferring instead to amass strength from the souls of mortals. Domain Gluttony's domain is a barren white expanse resembling a stone-walled room. It is uniformly lit with nothing inside, save for a single, unadorned wooden chair and Gluttony herself. Entering it is easy: approach the area of Hell it's in, and Gluttony's domain will draw you in. Leaving Gluttony's domain is another matter. Gluttony can move instantly within her domain as she wills, and is, after many attempts by those looking to find Pride's favor, seemingly invincible within it. Outside of her domain might be another story, but Gluttony rarely, if ever, leaves her domain. Over time, Gluttony's domain has expanded the most out of all the other Principalities, and now takes up a sizeable portion of the lower realms of Hell. This has resulted in rumors of a fresh plot against her, as her apparent success has put the many powers within Hell on edge. Powers There is very little to go on in terms of knowledge pertaining to Gluttony's strengths and powers. Though undefeated within her domain, the means by which she has surpassed and consumed her attackers remains unknown, partially because no such attacker has ever returned to tell of them. Though her domain expands regularly, no one is aware of how she manages to push her boundaries, though many suspect sources of power outside of Hell. Gluttony's granted powers enhance fortitude and resiliency, both physical and mental. Her preferred natural attacks are Slam attacks. Category:NPC Category:Principality Category:Hell